pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Starter Pokémon
Starter Pokémon, or Starters, are the Pokémon a trainer chooses at the beginning of their Pokémon journey. In each generation of Pokémon games, a set of Starter Pokémon are available for new trainers to choose from in sets of three; the types that make up these sets are Fire, Grass, and Water. However, Pokémon Yellow is currently the sole exception to all the above, with Pikachu as the only starter available to the player. Kanto Starter Pokémon Yellow Version Johto Starter Pokémon Pseudo-rival Ethan/Lyra only Hoenn Starter Pokémon Rival Wally only Sinnoh Starter Pokémon Unova Starter Pokémon Kalos Starter Pokémon Alola Starter Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Pokémon Conquest Trivia * All starter Pokemon except Pikachu have a 12.5 chance to be female and a 87.5 chance to be male. * All the second and third evolutions of the fire starter Pokémon from generation III to V's secondary type is . They are also the only / Type Pokémon. * With the exception of Pikachu and Eevee, all starter Pokémon are all either , or . ** Bulbasaur and Rowlet are the only Starters to be dual-type in basic form, being both a - and a -type and a - and - respectively. * All known Grass-type starters are based on pre-historic creatures and evolution. Venusaur has legs that lift it off the ground (a characteristic of dinosaurs), Meganium is based off an Apatosaurus, Sceptile is based on a Dilophosaurus, the Snivy-Serperior evolution represents the loss of hind legs (the transition from dinosaurs to snakes) It could also be based off the Gigantophis, a dinosaur that was also serpetine, Chespin is based off the first mammal, the Megazostrodon and Rowlet might be based on an extinct genus of owls known as the Ornimegalonyx. Torterra is based off a Tortoise. Also, each have a type of plant on their bodies which grows bigger through evolution. * All known Fire-type starters seem to represent the animals of the Chinese Zodiac; Charmander represents the Dragon, Cyndaquil represents the Rat, Torchic represents the Rooster, Chimchar represents the Monkey, Tepig represents the Pig, Fennekin represents the Dog and Litten represents the Tiger. * With the exception of Typhlosion, most Fire-type Starters' final evolution consist of two types. * Ash has captured all known Starter Pokémon, with the exceptions of Eevee, Torchic, Mudkip, Piplup, Fennekin and Chespin. ** Ash has captured all of the Starters from Kanto, Johto, and Unova. ** Ash has caught all the Starters, with the exception of Chespin. ** With the exception of Torchic and Fennekin, Ash has caught and evolved all of the -type Starters at least once. * All the Starter Pokemon have a common color on their bodies. Fire starters have red, Water starters have blue, and Grass starters have green. * Oshawott is the only Unova Starter that does not have 5 letters in its name. * In Sinnoh, Torterra, Infernape, and Empoleon all have a super effective typing against the other. Example: Torterra is part , Infernape is part and Empoleon is part . * In Johto, the Starters stay pure , and types throughout their evolutions. They never gain a new typing. * In Kalos, the Starters gain a greater type advantage over the disadvantage type as well as possessing a signature attack: Chesnaught is part and possesses Spiky Shield, Delphox is part and possesses Mystical Fire, and Greninja is part and possesses Water Shuriken. * All -type Starters are based on aquatic creatures (turtle, crocodile, axolotl, penguin, otter, frog, seal). * Starter Pokémon have unique special abilities: all Starters possess the ability Overgrow, all Starters possess the ability Blaze, and all Starters possess the ability Torrent. **However, Pansage and Simisage have Overgrow as their hidden ability, Pansear and Simisear have Blaze as their hidden ability and Panpour and Simipour have Torrent as their hidden ability. * Except for Pikachu and Eevee, all the Starters in any form can learn the ultimate attacks. Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy, Chespin and Rowlet can learn the ultimate Grass attack Frenzy Plant. Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, Fennekin and Litten can learn the ultimate Fire attack Blast Burn. And Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, Froakie and Popplio can learn the ultimate Water attack Hydro Cannon. ** However, both Eevee and Pikachu can learn what can be called the ultimate attacks in there respective type in any form. Pikachu can learn Volt Tackle, and Eevee in one of its evolved forms, can learn Hyper Beam. ** The starters also have the Pledge moves that are exculsive to them: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy and Chespin have Grass Pledge, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig and Fennekin have Fire Pledge and Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott and Froakie have Water Pledge. * In Pokémon Colosseum, the player starts out with an Espeon and Umbreon, while on Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the player starts off with an Eevee. However, these games are not part of the main series. * Pikachu is the only Starter that has a pre-evolution. ** This said pre-evolution is Pichu. ** However, in the game that Pikachu is the starter, Pichu didn't exist yet. * Bulbasaur, Eevee, Chikorita, Mudkip, Turtwig, Tepig, Fennekin, and Litten are starters that stand on four legs, others stand on two legs. * The rival trainer you come across will always ''pick your Pokémon's weakness, with a few exceptions. * Thus far, all -type starters have a flame somewhere on their bodies by their final evolution. Three of them, Charmander, Cyndaquil, and Chimchar, have such a flame from the beginning. * In the first six Generations the vast majority of fully evolved type starters end up dual-type with Typhlosion being the sole exception, however three out of six type starters and three out of six type starters never end up dual-typed. * Starting in Generation III with Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald the starters began to be obtained outside the resident professor's lab with Hoenn having the player save Professor Birch from a wild Pokémon by picking from Treecko/Torchic/Mudkip in his briefcase, the wild Pokémon was a Poochyena in Ruby/Sapphire & a Zigzagoon in Emerald. For Generation IV in Diamond/Pearl the Player & their rival find Sinnoh's starters Turtwig/Chimchar/Piplup inside a briefcase left behind at Lake Verity's shore by Professor Rowan, though in Platinum Dawn/Lucas returns it to Rowan shortly after he stops them from walking into the tall grass just outside Twinleaf Town giving them out on the spot. In Black/White Professor Juniper delivers a present to the players house containing the starters Snivy/Tepig/Oshawott. Black/White 2 had Bianca giving them to the player in Aspertia City, their home town, from inside a container. In Kalos the player receives one of the regional starters, Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie, from a kid named Tierno in Aquacorde Town at an outdoor table along with several other kids, & they also get a Kanto starter from Professor Sycamore. *In Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, Professor Birch will give you Torchic/Treeko/Mudkip to save him from the wild Pokémon. After you beat the Elite Four and the Delta Episode, He will give you the choice of Chickorita/Totodile/Cyndaquil to rescue him again. After beating the Elite four a ''Second time he will give you the choice Turtwig/Piplup/Chimchar. Now beating the Elite Four for the Third time, he will give you the choice of Snivy/Oshawott/Tepig. That means you get 1 of the 3 regional Pokémon for Hoenn, Johoto, Sinnoh and Unova before you beat the Elite Four 4 times. Category:Pokémon Category:Game Mechanics